


Don't Touch The Octopus

by ZXA



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, aquarium date, you're both DUMBASSES and you're SO IN LOVE ITS RIDICULOUS, you're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: a cruise and an aquarium is a day of adventure !





	Don't Touch The Octopus

“Gao, you can’t touch  _ all  _ the fishes.”

“Not even if I ask politely?”

“Gao…”

 

“But like, I want to know what they feel like,  _ Tasuky _ !”

 

“...No.”

 

That was how the day began, with a pouting Gao and a sighing (and  _ dying _ ) Tasuku.

 

The two had decided to take a little trip, and it was certainly proving  _ interesting  _ at the least.

 

“Mmm, fine!” Gao finally said after a solid minute of pouting over it, grasping his boyfriend’s hand in both of his and beaming and him in the most  _ sparkling and shiny way he possibly could. _

 

(Tasuku looked as though he would either faint or die on the spot. Like he was literally  _ melting _ .)

 

“We gotta have the best day  _ ever,  _ then, Tasuky!” And Gao planted a kiss on the blue haired boy’s cheek, causing him to nearly collapse. He slid down with his other hand pressed against a wall.

 

“Yeah…” Tasuku said in a voice that sounded  _ very dazed _ , which elicited a worried reaction.

 

“Are you okay?” Gao asked, offering support, “If you need any  _ help? _ ”

 

“ _ Have I ever told you you are absolutely radiant _ ?” Tasuku said, laughing lightly at himself, trying to raise himself up.

 

“You’ve been saying that almost hourly, yeah.” Gao laughed with him, helping him to his feet. Tasuku was just… like that sometimes.

 

Gao thought it was really cute, to be honest. Everything Tasuku did was really cute. When he smiled, especially. Gao really liked it when he was happy.

 

“Yeah…” Tasuku said with another laugh, squeezing Gao’s hand.

Gao pecked him with another little kiss.

 

“... _ Are you trying to kill me, Gao? _ ” He said while having to  _ physically look away from the other  _ so he wouldn’t have a  _ gay heart attack _ .

 

“No! Don’t die! I just can’t help it, you’re really  _ really  _ cute right now! And like always you know?”

 

“ _ Gaooooo…!! _ ”

 

“Hehe.”

 

The pair were actually situated aboard a cruise ship ( _ an inexpensive one _ , but it had been something really cool that they could experience together). Although the weather wasn’t the  _ greatest  _ right now ( _ it was a bit misty _ ) it was still nice enough that the two could see the glittering of sunlight on the waves, peering over the side of the boat.

 

“Don’t get  _ too  _ close to the edge.” Tasuku said when Gao tried to stand on the railing.

 

“Fiiiine.” Said the sun fighter, backing away slightly from it.

 

It wouldn’t be too long to the Aquarium, but this was also a part of the date.

 

“Hey, Tasuku.” Gao said, looking over at him as he sat in the seat nearby.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Stand up and watch the waves with me!!” He said excitedly.

 

“Okay.  _ Anything for you, Gao _ . Just don’t  _ kill me _ .” Tasuku replied with a chuckle, returning to Gao’s side.

 

“Why would I hurt you,  _ Tasuky _ ?” Innocently.

 

“I — I mean like  _ that, too Gao _ !!” Instantly having to hide the overwhelming blush on his cheeks.

 

“I thought you liked it though.”

 

“I do, I’ll just die.” Tasuku shook his head with a smile.

 

“Well, okay.” Gao grabbed his hand again, “Look at the water though, I can see  _ fishes _ !”

 

“I can see them too, Gao.” Tasuku said, before looking back at Gao with a lovesick expression and mumbling, “ _ They aren’t as pretty as you though… _ ”

 

“I’m really really glad we’re doing this. Do you think we can get photos at the Aquarium?”

 

“A—Absolutely! We have to! Yeah!”

 

Gao laughed again. 

It was always a good time to be with Tasuku.

 

Time flew by when they were together.

They arrived at the dock, and the two exited the ship with a lot of smiles, hand in hand, close as can be.

 

“You think they have penguins? Penguins are pretty cool.” Gao asked as they made their way.

 

“I’m not sure, but I suppose we’ll find out.” Tasuku became more and more excited himself, as Gao’s eagerness rubbed off on him.

 

Hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder. They finally entered the aquarium with beamingly ecstatic expressions. The couple found themselves checking the exhibits out with twinkling eyes. Though Gao was the one who twinkled at the animals. Tasuku was so  _ hopelessly gay he was twinkling at Gao twinkling. _

 

“Hey look!” Gao  _ grinned _ ,  _ enthralled _ , “They call them  _ Sea Dragons _ ! That’s  _ so cool _ ! I  _ love them _ !”

 

“They are pretty cool.” Tasuku peered over at the creature, interested in what Gao was talking about it.

 

“I wanna pet them…” The sun fighter whined.

 

“ _ Well _ ,” Tasuku began, “You can’t pet the sea dragons, but you  _ can  _ pet these ray things. They look like sea pancakes.

 

“I’m gonna  _ pet them _ !” Gao glittered.

 

“Huh, there's an octopus too…” Tasuku mumbled, thinking it’d be cool to touch an octopus.

 

The two made their way over to the open tanks. Gao immediately went to pet the rays— if the  _ staff  _ weren’t there, he probably would’ve jumped right into the tank. Luckily, they were, and they told him what to (and  _ more importantly, not to _ ) do.

They felt slick and smooth, and as instructed, they only were to brush under his hand.

 

Tasuku, meanwhile, took a  _ long, hard stare  _ at the nearby octopus, debating on whether or not to touch it. A solid five minutes passed, Gao having a grand time with the rays— and just as the sun fighter finally decided it was time to go, Tasuku  _ finally decided to touch the octopus _ . Which he instantly regretted.

 

“Ah— sir, you aren’t supposed to touch the octopus.”

 

The  _ immediately  _ flustered blue haired boy  _ nearly booked it _ , but Gao grabbed his hand just in time. 

“Hey, are you ready to go to the second floor?”

 

“Mm—mm…” He nodded, tears in his eyes.

 

Gao’s expression went to  _ worry. _

“Tasuku.” He said with a serious tone now, pressing his hand to his boyfriend’s cheek, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just…” Tasuku gestured, “I can talk while walking.”

He squeezed Gao’s hand.

 

“Alright, let’s keep going.” Gao said, but before starting to walk again, he gave Tasuku another kiss. The third one today. “I promise that no matter  _ what  _ it is, I won’t laugh at or shame you, okay?”

 

“I know. You wouldn’t.” A nervous chuckle as they began to walk, Tasuku leaned against Gao a little. “I just wanted to touch the octopus— but then— and I wasn’t supposed to and—…”

 

“It’s okay Tasuku. Nobody’s mad at you, promise.” Smile. “You didn’t do anything bad, you just didn’t know! It happens.”

 

“Gao…” Tasuku found himself slinging his arms around the sun fighter, leaning down and pressing his face into his chest, and  _ wailing  _ for little bit.

 

“There, there.” Gao said, comforting him with his fingers running through Tasuku’s hair. “It’s okay.”

 

A little bit of inaudible mumbling exited Tasuku’s mouth as he stay pressed for a few, calming his breathing. A deep inhale and exhaling, “Okay, let’s go.”

 

Trying to  _ put himself back together _ .

 

“Right!” Gao let Tasuku pull himself up and the two walked hand in hand to the upper exhibit, spending some time looking at the jellyfish ( _ some of them were really cool! _ ) before they finally decided to get a move on and also take a memorabilia of a photo. 

Since Tasuku was feeling better now, too.

 

As the sun fighter looked to his starry lover, he found himself falling in love even more.

 

“Hey Tasuky?” Gao said, beaming at him as the couple exited.

 

“What is it, Gao?” A tilt of the head.

 

“I really  _ really  _ love you, you know?”

 

Tasuku could only incomprehensibly yell as his boyfriend giggled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend starting discussing separate aquarium trips and this happened   
> anyway gay


End file.
